A Little Bit of Music
by Treblemaker56
Summary: About three or four teeny weeny song-fics that i wrote while i was doing homework. I'm really bad at summaries


SO here's my take at the listen to the song challenge...i think that's what its called. Its where you put your music device on shuffle then write a story in the length of the song. One story per song. i did a bad job of explaining i know...still. I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

Avril Lavingne- My Happy ending

"How could she do this?" I thought as I made my way into my room not really seeing anything but blackness. I thought that we were happy…why? Why did I end it? I lay down on my bed not bothering to kick off my muddy shoes. I had overheard your idiot friends' talking about some date that you had gone on, that wasn't with me. I hid my head under my pillow to muffle my sobs that wouldn't be silenced. After interrogating them I found out all the details and then today…realizing that you weren't happy with what we had, I broke it off. After crying for about another ten minutes I jolted upright then ran to a shoebox that was on my shelf and tore the lid off. Inside were all the pictures we had taken. I took one out at random; it was the fist day we had started going out. We were at championships and you were smiling as I kissed your cheek. Your wild auburn hair was everywhere as your piccolo was lifted up in triumph as you laughed…

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Your Guardian Angel

My hands were shaking as I walked over to you, my friends behind me making catcalls. When I reached Laura and her group of friends she smiled brightly, causing my heart to quicken in pace, "Hey Lance!" she said. I nodded at her, "Hey can I talk to you?" She looked surprised, "uh…sure…" I grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from her woodwind buddies. When we were by the trailer I set down my mellaphone and looked at her. She was beautiful, I couldn't live without her. Before she had a chance to ask what was going on I clutched her hands "will you go out with me?" she just stared at me dumfounded and her cheeks flamed red. After a moment of dead silence she whispered, "Yes….oh gosh yes" and then she threw her arms around me as I whispered back, "I will never let you fall"

Florence+ the Machine- Shake it out

I had gotten into a fight with my dad again. I held my bruised arm as I made my way into the band room but let it go immediately when I saw that Laura was there. She had enough troubles as it was without worrying about my relationship with my dad. Laura smiled when she saw me and when I reached her I squeezed her as if she was the only solid thing in the world. To me, this girl was the reason that I could go on, "Hey, what wrong?" she asked, looking up at me worriedly. I stared back down at her, tempted to tell her, oh so tempted to tell her about my relationship with my dad. "Nothing, I just missed you" I said as I kissed the top of her head. She raised an eyebrow up at me, not believing me, "are you sure?"

"Yeah…everything is great"

'now that you're with me' I thought to myself.

Yellowcard- Only One

"Gosh, why do you always have to be so aggravating!" Laura cried as we packed up our instruments and prepared to go into the stands for awards. Confused I asked, "What did I even do?" she rolled her eyes, "Oh…hah…you don't even know?" I shook my head. She turned and began to walk away, "Wait!" I yelled, she turned around, obviously annoyed, "what?"

"At least tell me what I did…" she stuck her tongue out at me then said, "I won't talk to you until you figure out what you did, it's quite obvious." I looked at her in disbelief, "huh?" but Laura didn't turn back around, she just kept walking. Karin, a ditzy clarinet player who was constantly clinging to me, skipped up to me "Wanna sit together?" she asked flirtatiously. I growled and pushed her to the side, now realizing what was wrong. I ran after Laura and before she knew what was coming, wrapped my arms around her waist "I am so sorry" I whispered, I could feel her shaking in my grasp "forgive me?"

* * *

So There they are! I would've done more...if i wasn't doing homework :) thank you for reading. It means alot to me. What would really make my day though is if you would er..be so kind as to post a review :D


End file.
